Nautilus/Ability Details
Abilities level) physical damage and immobilize his target for seconds. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. |innatedetail = Staggering blow is a passive ability that enhances Nautilus' autoattacks to deal bonus physical damage and immobilize an attacked target for up to 1 second. This cannot affect the same target more than once every 12 seconds. * Staggering Blow does not proc spell vamp. * The snare will be blocked, but the bonus physical damage portion of the ability will still be dealt. * * Staggering Blow can critically strike with its bonus damage. The bonus damage will be amplified by the critical modifier. * Nautilus' attack animation changes when he auto-attacks a target that was immobilized by Staggering Blow's effect the last 12 seconds. It maybe also becomes slightly faster. * Staggering Blow only procs on the initial target when using . |firstname = Dredge Line |firstinfo = (Active): Nautilus hurls his anchor forward. If it hits an enemy unit, Nautilus drags himself and the target together dealing magic damage and stunning them briefly. If the anchor hits terrain, Nautilus will drag himself forward and the cooldown is reduced by 50%. * Range: 950 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Dredge Line is a collision linear skillshot that launches an anchor in the target direction. If the anchor hits an enemy unit, the target takes magic damage and will be pulled towards Nautilus, while Nautilus pulls himself towards the target. On collision, the pull stops and the target is briefly stunned. If the projectile hits impassable terrain, Nautilus will be pulled towards the terrain and Dredge Line's cooldown will be reduced by 50%. * Dredge Line pops spell shield, but Nautilus will still be pulled towards his target. * Dredge Line deals damage upon encountering a target, not upon completion of the pull. * If Dredge Line kills a target, Nautilus will be pull all the way to the unit's location, as if it had hit terrain. However, this does not reduce Dredge Line's cooldown. * Dredge Line does not consider temporary terrain created by spells or abilities, like or , as "terrain". If Dredge Line is used onto temporary terrain, the projectile will pass through. * Nautilus can activate other abilities during Dredge Line's dash. |secondname = Titan's Wrath |secondinfo = (Active): Nautilus surrounds himself with dark energies, shielding him from damage for up to 10 seconds. While the shield persists, Nautilus' basic attacks apply a damage over time effect to all units around his target, dealing damage over 2 seconds. * Cost: 80 mana * Range: 350 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Titan's Wrath is a self-activated ability that grants Nautilus an absorption shield for up to 10 seconds that partially scales with Nautilus' bonus health. While the shield holds, Nautilus' autoattacks will apply a damage over time effect to all units around his target. * Titan's Wrath's damage does not proc spell vamp or similarly with all on-hit spells and abilities, like or . * Autoattacks enhanced by Titan's Wrath will pop spell shield and the damage over time will not be applied. * Titan's Wrath will not apply its damage over time effect when attacking structures. * * Each auto-attack during the duration of Titan's Wrath will apply the first tick of damage. * Titan's Wrath resets the autoattack-timer when activating |thirdname = Riptide |thirdinfo = (Active): Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to explode around him in 3 waves. Each explosion deals magic damage to units in the area and slows them for 2 seconds. This slow diminishes over time. A unit can be hit by more than one explosion, but they take 50% less damage from additional explosions. * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Range: 400 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Riptide is a point blank area of effect ability that sends out 3 waves of explosions that deal magic damage and slow all enemies hit. Enemies can be hit by multiple explosions, but consecutive hits beyond the first will deal 50% reduced damage. * Riptide can pop spell shield with any of the three explosions. Consecutive hits after the spell shield is popped will still deal damage and the slow. ** Consecutive explosions after the first is negated by a spell shield will still do reduced damage. * Riptide's 3 waves expand with Nautilus' position upon cast as their center. Moving will not cause them to follow Nautilus. |ultiname = Depth Charge |ultiinfo = (Active): Nautilus fires a shockwave that chases an enemy champion. This deals magic damage to enemies it passes through and knocks them into the air. The shockwave explodes upon hitting its target dealing magic damage, launching them into the air and stunning them. * Cost: 100 mana * Range: 850 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Depth Charge is a targeted ability that will lock-on and unleash a projectile towards a target enemy champion, tracking it and picking up speed as it travels. Upon reaching the target, it will deal magic damage, knockup and briefly stun the target. Any enemy units in the projectile's path will also be knocked into the air and take less magic damage. * Depth Charge will only stun and do full damage to its primary target. Any enemies caught in the explosion of the projectile during its travel or when it detonates will only be knocked up and be dealt less damage. * Depth Charge's projectile does not path around terrain. * Depth Charge's projectile will speed up over time. * Depth Charge's projectile will fizzle if the initial target moves a great distance with recall or uses . * Depth Charge's projectile will fizzle if the target outruns it for 5 seconds. }} Category:Champion Ability Details